Ryo Hashimoto
Ryo Hashimoto (橋本両, Hashimoto Ryo) is a freshman in Ichigo Kurosaki's school during the later's last year. He transfered there for his second year in highscool. He is on good terms with the Gotei 13 even though they had been chasing him for 2 years after the incident that gave him his powers. Appearance Despite his relatively newly aquired monstrous strengh his physique is not intimidating even though he is always in good form and has a good built. He has short, spiky black hair and brown eyes. He is fairly tall. During his time in the real world he is seen waring the usual school uniform when in school and everyday clothes outside. His clothing does not change when he uses his spiritual body. Personality Ryo is mostly quiet, considering himself to be not quite socially adequate upon everyone else and doesn't change the tone of his voice even during extreme situations when he decides to talk. Even though he chose to undergo hellish training he calls himself lazy. He treats everyone around him normally unless he is given a reason not to. Despite this he uses a sarcastic tone every now and then in order to tease some particular individuals like Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai. He remains calm almost always and he is usually the one to calm his partner(s) in a mission. Even though he tries to act tough when he has to make a difficult choice, he cares a lot about the well being of everyone he believes to be on his side and will sometimes be overprotective. In terms of religion and personal beliefs, Ryo believes that there is a god that watches over everything, even the Death Gods. Though he is a patient man, he has a heavy dislike for ignorance, insubordination, illogical and irrational actions, and will not hesitate to berate people if they perform such. Even so, he is open to other religions and beliefs, and will try to understand them in the best way that he is able. Though he tries to avoid fighting at all, while in battle he still keeps his composure. He chooses to end his fights quickly with his sword's special abilities rather than take his time like Zaraki Kenpachi. He also uses any means necessary in order to win (except form using or sacrificing his comrades) since he believes that battles are not for fun and once you enter one you have to win no matter what (similar to Shunsui Kyoraku). Despite his aformentioned seemingly calm personality, those who have fought with him, claim to have seen a vast amount of anger inside his sword and thus his soul. Shinji Hirako in particular said that if that anger was to take him over, he would become a great threat to Soul Society. Ryo later confirmed that it was just him and not his sword. History Not much is known about his past apart form the fact that he was orphaned when he was young and that he cursed his daily routine before the incident happened. It was similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's story with a few changes. For example the Shinigami that gave him his powers, gave them willingly to him wanting to live a peaceful life as he had planned everything, having ready a reiatsu supressing gigai and all, but it was later revealed that this was all part of a greater scheme...and the other detail is that it was his sheer willpower that increased his powers and not his blood relation to an actual Shinigami. After his powers were used for the first time, the Gotei 13 sent a 4 man squad to track him and kill him but he escaped by making them faint with just his reiatsu. After that he bagun hiding and training his swordmanship and control over his reiatsu. His case was kept a secret or was never even taken seriously because traces of his reiatsu were never found by the second squad sent after him. At some point he entered Hueco Mundo through unknown means and encountered Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez who had just regenerated from the wounds delivered to him by Ichigo Kurosaki and Nnoitra Jiruga. After a fierce fight with him he emerged victorious, even though he had not discovered his shikai yet and Grimmjow could not perform his release as it was to soon, leaving him for dead and was later surprised to see him in the world of the living. It wasn't until he defeated three Adjuchas class Menos in Okinawa a year after the end of the war with Aizen that he bacame a problem once again. Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: After aquiring his shinigami powers he was instantly discovered by soul society due to his inablity to hide his monstrous spiritual pressure. It has been commented from 2 captains of the Gotei 13 that while angry his reiatsu can "reach" someone within a 7 mile radius and -if not powerful enough- they will not be able to move easily or move at all. His reiatsu can only be compaired to the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki while in his Mask enhanced Bankai, Zaraki Kenpachi and Sosuke Aizen. In fact he can affect someone who's weak in such a decree that they start having hallucinations of their death. His reiatsu's colour is white. Enhanced Strength: Although his physique is not as intimidating as that of Zaraki Kenpachi, and most of the vice-captains, his strengh is above average matching that of a vice-captain even though he prefers fighting with his sword all the time and relying mostly on the kido powers of its shikai. Immense Speed: His greatest trait while on the battlefield is his speed. He was able to catch up to Yoruichi Shihōin the Flash Goddess and then arrive at the designated area without before Yoruichi, without her even noticing him. After learning that while in his shinigami form he can move in great speeds by manipulating reishi, he focused his already hellish training to improving his ability to use Shunpo. Kido Expert: So far he has only been seen using 2 spells (1 bakudo and 1 hado, commented by him to be his favourites) the first being Bakudo 4: Hainawa to trap his opponents and Hado 4: Byakurai which he usually overcharges in order to beat his opponent with the least strikes. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although usually using his shikai to finish his matches quickly with its special abilities, he stood on equal ground with a captain while fighting him with his sealed sword while the captain was using his shikai. Zanpakutō [[Tsukuyomi (spirit)|'Tsukuyomi']] (月読, The one that reads the moon/Moon God/dess): In its sealed form, it resembles a normal katana. The only decoration is the dark blue tsuba, which is a hexagon instead of a rectangle. The two sides parallel to the blade are long, whereas the four sides above and below the blade are shortened, making it into almost a diamond or prism-like shape. The handle is also dark blue. Ryo is one of the few male characters that wield a female spirit, like Shunsui Kyoraku and Kisuke Urahara. *'Shikai:' The release command is "Destroy" (破壊する, Hakai Suru). Ryo does not need to use the release command as he can activate his shikai whenever he wants without it due to his mastery with it. He tends to use the command only when he is really angry. What's further confusing for the opponent it that while in shikai the sword does not change at all in design. Ryo has also trained in order to make all the effects (such as reiatsu augmentation etc) "disappear" so that his opponents can't tell the difference. : Shikai Special Ability: Tsukuyomi has two known special abilities. :*'Gengetsu' (弦月, Crescent Moon). Tsukuyomi fires a white blast of Reiatsu from the blade either from the tip of the blade or in the instant of a slash in the form of a crescent with it's destructive force being equal to or even greater than a Cero Oscuras. :*'Unnamed space disrupting ability': It has only been used once. Ryo forced Tsukuyomi to activate the ability subconsciously and had to be hospitalized in the 4 devision's barracs for a week after using it. It forced the point it was focused on (a Gran Ray Cero) to collapse in on itself, ultimately sending everything in the vicinity to another dimension. *'Bankai:' Not yet Revealed and/or Achieved Quotes (To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) "One can not counter a fool's logic with mere words, so allow me to show you how one can crush it by force" Category:Quotes